Como una estrella
by R.S.Black
Summary: Mérope nunca se había sentido viva de verdad hasta que llegó él, montado en aquel carruaje y vestido con ropas elegantes, demostrándole que la vida también podía ser dulce si se lo proponía. Respuesta al pedido de Dryadeh del foro Weird Sisters.


___**Disclaimer: **nada de ésto es mío. Todo es de J.K.Rowling y yo no lo utilizo con ningún ánimo de lucro._

___Dale, que últimamente me ha dado la fiebre de los fics de parejas extrañas y que nunca en mi vida había tratado, pero ya ven, la vida tiene caminos inescrutables xD _

___Lo único (además de que me quedó espantosamente mal y no me salió como yo quería) está escrito principalmente para el topic de "quiero un fic sobre..." del foro de Dryadeh de Weird Sisters, propuesta de Dryadeh, ojalá y no te quite las esperanzas con ésta pareja, ten en cuenta que nunca en mi vida la había tratado y, bueno, eso, que espero que te guste._

___Besos_

___**R.S.Black**_

* * *

___**Datos importantes:**_

___Mérope fue la única de las pléyades que se casó con un simple mortal, y por eso se decía que su estrella brillaba menos__._

En la versión original, el apellido es _Riddle_ en vez de _Ryddle_

* * *

**Como un estrella.**

No supo nunca quién había sido, si alguna vez tendría algo más por lo que luchar en aquel futuro cubierto de sombras que solo a ella le pertenecía, si tal vez alguien la rescataría de aquel tormento y le devolvería las esperanzas y las ganas de vivir que su padre le había quitado a base de golpes e insultos en aquellos dieciocho años que llevaba encerrada en su propio cuerpo sin un halo de fe.

_Porque la fe se le había acabado hace ya mucho tiempo._

Jamás sintió el corazón palpitar haciéndole saber que aún seguía con vida, hasta que llegó_ él _y le devolvió lo que el tiempo le había quitado (si es que, tal vez, alguna vez lo tuvo en realidad). Le devolvió las ganas de ser algo más que una sombra con un linaje que se remontaba desde el principio de sus días y que la había marcado con sangre desde el momento en que nació.

Cada tarde, sin falta, se asomaba anhelante a través de aquel seto del jardín, con el corazón en una mano y las esperanzas de que, por un solo segundo, los ojos oscuros de aquel extraño de nombre _Tom _se fijaran en ella y vieran en los suyos lo que ni siquiera ella podía ver: a una mujer.

Mérope nunca tuvo nada mejor que aquel deseo imperturbable e imposible que tanto deseaba alcanzar, forjado con temor y lágrimas invisibles en su vestido gris.

La primera vez que lo vio, imponente, genuino y hermoso, montado en aquel carruaje coronado por caballos, supo que estaba enamorada de un nombre a secas y de una sonrisa franca y encantadora que sirvió como única luz en su vida desdichada y amarga. Supo, además, que su futuro incierto dependía de un cuerpo vestido con ropas costosas y de una voz grave que le hacía sentir cosas que nadie más le había hecho sentir, una sensación de paz indescriptible y un presentimiento de que, pasara lo que pasara, todo iba a estar bien.

Las siguientes veces que lo vio pasar, iba acompañado por una señorita tan distinguida y hermosa, que Mérope se sintió asqueada de si misma desde el primer momento.

_Cecilia _

Un nombre tan elegante que el suyo quedó reducido a la nada misma desde el momento en que lo escuchó salir de la boca de su amor imposible, aquella mujer tenía una voz cantarina y femenina que, aunque dijera las peores blasfemias del mundo, todo sonaría bello y más puro que la sangre de la que tanto se enorgullecía su padre.

Le dolía el hecho de solo verlo, los "_Cecilia, querida" _dicho con tanto amor y con algo más que nunca llegó a descifrar,se le grababan de una manera tan dolorosa que le traspasaba la piel y se instalaban en su sangre como el cruel recuerdo de que nadie nunca la llamaría así, "_Querida, Mérope"._

_Hasta que aquello sucedió._

Mérope nunca supo qué fue lo que la impulsó a hacerlo, si el amor ciego hacia Tom Riddle o el ferviente deseo de sentirse una persona amada. Tampoco lo intentó averiguar, lo único en lo que podía pensar en aquel tiempo era en que sería libre de aquellas cadenas invisibles que la amarraban a ese lugar y que al fin, después de tanto tiempo, podría llegar a ser feliz aún si eso conllevaba vivir engañada junto a un hombre que nunca la amaría.

Demoró semanas, e incluso meses en averiguar qué haría y en llevarlo todo a cabo, cuando el filtro de amor estuvo terminado, Mérope se escondía todas las tardes tras el mismo seto de siempre esperando a que Tom pasara solo por el pequeño camino, y solo fue, cuando sintió como las esperanzas volvían a morir de a poco después de tantos días a la espera, que el galopar inconfundible de su caballo se sintieron a lo lejos apareciendo como luz entre las sombras y la joven Gaunt supo que ese era el momento.

Preparó todo con esmero para hacerlo todo bien cuando fuera necesario y salió al jardín con las manos temblorosas aferradas al guardapelo de su familia y con el negro y sucio cabello tras las orejas a esperar a que el hijo de los Riddle la viera y le hablara por primera vez en su vida.

-Hace demasiado calor en estos días ¿No le parece, señorita?

Tenía la misma voz potente que la primera vez que lo escuchó hablar. El corazón le palpitó tan emocionado que sintió que el guardapelo, apoyado en su pecho, se movía al mismo ritmo. Mérope levantó la mirada y lo que vio, estuvo segura, de que no lo olvidaría nunca: ni una mueca de asco, solo una sonrisa amable, solo para ella, como un regalo de Merlín y la absolución de todos sus pecados.

-Eso…eso parece.

-¿Tienen usted nombre, señorita?-Tom había bajado aquel día de mayo del caballo y se había presentado frente a ella como el verdadero caballero que era-debe tenerlo ¿No?

-Mérope.

-Mérope… hermoso nombre.

-¿Quiere agua?

-Se lo agradecería enormemente, señorita Mérope.

La pequeña Gaunt no esperó ni un solo segundo en entrar a la casa y servir en el vaso que había limpiado con esmero los días anteriores, el agua y las tres gotas de poción que necesitaba. Al salir con los pasos torpes, se encontró nuevamente con la sonrisa amable de Tom y sintió tanta vergüenza de sus actos que no pudo devolverle la mirada.

Esperó ansiosa a que terminara de beber el agua y que la mirara, pero aquel instante en el que lo hizo, con ojos vacíos y sin aquel brillo astuto que los caracterizaba tanto, Mérope se arrepintió de lo que había hecho, pero sabía que nada cambiaría lo que vendría después, porque estaba segura de que aquello, por muy pecado que fuera, era lo que tenía que hacer.

Que para ser amada por Tom era para lo único que había nacido.

-¿Quiere pasar?

-¿Pasar? Oh, no, no creo que sea lo más apropiado, señorita, su padre…

-Mi padre no se encuentra en casa, salió… salió de viaje.

Cuando Mérope, que tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y un calor abrasador recorriéndole todo el cuerpo hasta la punta de los pies, dejó escapar aquellas palabras, no solamente había invitado a un completo extraño a casa (de nombre Tom y de sonrisa encantadora) sino que, además, había forjado su propio destino y, sin saberlo aún, el de todo el mundo.

-Sería un honor.

Aquella noche de mediados de Mayo, la joven y desdichada Mérope Gaunt, sintió lo que nunca jamás había sentido y, por primera vez, vio en los ojos de alguien algo más hermoso que asco y odio.

Lo que vio en los ojos de Tom Riddle aquella noche, después de haber sido amada entre sábanas sucias y paredes hechas con polvo y después de haber escuchado un _"nunca una estrella había brillado tanto como tú, hermosa Mérope, después de esta noche"_ fue un halo de esperanza después de años de soledad y desamparo.

Mérope solo deseó (con las manos aferradas al guardapelo y al faldón de sus vestido) que su estrella nunca dejara de brillar para su amado Tom.

Y, sin decírselo nunca a nadie, deseó poder ser, por única vez en su vida, la hermosa princesa del cuento de hadas que siempre soñó.

* * *

_Siento que todo fue demasiado apresurado, que las cosas no debieron ser así y que están en todo su derecho de mandarme a la hoguera por escribir y maltratar de esta forma al Mérope/Tom (que me quedó tremendamente OoC). Lo siento, de verdad, y si tienen que gritarme, háganlo que no me enojaré. Estoy dispuesta hasta para recibir tomates. _

_Hasta el proximo reto (que me faltan como cuatro por escribir)_

_**R.S.Black**_


End file.
